Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. *See also: Edit Tutorial I Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the coding is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits. Credit : If you add song translations or similar, please always credit the person who made the translation in the references. We want to respect their work and give people a chance to appreciate that they made english translations of the Kagerou Project songs possible for us to share with the community. Theories : Please do not add theories to our articles. We try our best to only use confirmed information on this wiki. If you have a theory you want to share, you are free to write a blog or forum post about it. Any theories added to articles will be removed by the admins for these reason. Do not argue with the admins if they remove your edit again when they cannot see any source that proves an edit to be correct. Blog Posts & Forum : Blog and Forum posts should be used to discuss Kagerou Project related content only. Do not write off-topic articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Kagerou Project related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. If you have a theory or a Kagerou Project related question to discuss, feel free to make a blog entry or forum post. : Please also refrain from posting fanfictions on this wiki. There are other websites for that, and this wiki is not a fanfiction portal. Note : If you see any problem with something on the wiki do not hesitate to respectfully contact an admin. Please do not badmouth the wiki without even trying to mention a problem; it helps no one. This wiki was created for fun and fandom after all, not for a competition. We would also appreciate if the admins do not get insulted nor harassed for any decisions they make. Decisions are always made for a reason. No one is a professional on here, just fans with a hobby. Thank you! Category:All pages Category:Community